Tri-axial gyroscopes are increasingly used in handheld devices, such as mobile phones, personal navigation aids, smart user interfaces and gaming controllers that require multi-dimensional motion recognition for accurate positioning. A majority of state-of-the-art vibratory gyroscopes utilize separate proof masses for each axis' rate measurement. Having separate proof masses for each axis' rate measurement increases the size and mass of a vibratory gyroscope. Although efforts have been made to reduce the size and mass of a vibratory gyroscope, there is an continual desire to make vibratory gyroscopes smaller and lighter.
Accordingly, there is a need for vibratory gyroscopes solutions that do not require separate proof masses for each axis' rate measurement.